The Fall of Silvermoon
* * |commanders2=*Ranger-General † *Unnamed Human Archmage † |forces1=*Acolytes *Ghouls *Crypt Fiends *Gargoyles *Necromancers **Skeletal Warriors *Banshees *Meat Wagons |forces2=*1 Ranger-General of Silvermoon *1 Archmage *Peasants *High Elf Swordsmen *High Elf Archers *High Elf Priests *Dragonhawk Riders *High Elf Sorceresses *High Elf Glaive Thrower (Ballistae) *4 Granite Golems *Runners |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Massive }} The Fall of Silvermoon is the fifth mission in the Undead campaign Path of the Damned. It involves the final stand of the outnumbered High Elves under Sylvanas Windrunner against the overwhelming might of the Scourge led by Arthas. It would see the High Elves nearly annihilated, their kingdom and capital city in ruins, their greatest commander converted into undeath, and the fount of their magical powers defiled by Arthas to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. Creeps *1 Forest Troll *1 Forest Troll High Priest *2 Gnolls *2 Gnoll Overseers *2 Gnoll Wardens *1 Ogre Warrior *1 Ogre Mauler *1 Ogre Magi *2 Rock Golems Villagers *5 female unnamed High Elf (villager)s Battle Although the Elven ranger corps fought bravely against the relentless onslaught of Arthas' Scourge, the elves were unable to keep the Death Knight from seizing the Key of the Three Moons and pushing into the Inner Kingdom. Arthas wasted no time in fortifying his position to the southwest of the city. Sylvanas then set up her own base across the river from Arthas' right flank and began leading strikes against the Undead. As the battle began outside the Undead base, word reached Arthas that Sylvanas was sending runners (by foot for some reason) to alert Silvermoon of the attack and summon reinforcements. Arthas however, had anticipated this and positioned Gargoyles along the roadways. The flying beasts quickly and easily slew every runner sent, keeping Silvermoon in the dark and ensuring that Sylvanas would receive no reinforcements. After beating back several assaults by Sylvanas, Arthas advanced his forces to the bridge between his and Sylvanas' camps where fierce fighting ensued. After a brief yet bloody stalemate, the Scourge gained the upper hand. As the attacks began to wind down, Arthas and his forces charged into Sylvanas' camp, slaughtering all in their way. Sylvanas' warriors fought bravely to the last man, but were inevitably overwhelmed. As her base crumbled around her, Sylvanas was personally approached by Arthas. Before she could load her bow, the Death Knight cut her down. In sadistic retribution for resisting him so fiercely, Arthas transformed Sylvanas into a banshee, binding her to the Lich King's will. With the Ranger Corps destroyed, nothing stood between the Scourge and Silvermoon. Arthas and his forces regrouped, reinforced and marched on the city's gates. As the Undead approached, Dragonhawk Riders plummeted down upon the Scourge and rained missiles upon them, inflicting heavy casualties. Yet even these elite warriors fell victim to Arthas' Crypt Fiends who ensnared them in webbing and forced them to the ground where they were easily destroyed by Scourge warriors. Entering the city itself, the Undead encountered fanatic last-ditch resistance from the elves. Yet despite their fury, they could not hold back the dead, who rolled over them like a wave of carnage. Even the powerful arcane constructs built to protect the Sunwell could not hold out for long against the horrid wave of Undead. As the final defenders were wiped out, Arthas placed Kel'thuzad's remains in the Sunwell, resurrecting him as a lich and fouling the well. Quel'Thalas had ceased to exist as a nation. Notes Do not try to "chip away" at Silvermoon with rushes. A single failed attack will cause a devastating counterattack on your base that you will almost certainly not be able to defend from. Don't let the Runner get there, either. Only go for the Sunwell if you are sure you will make it in one try. It is possible to win this mission with an army of Human heroes or High Elven Spell Casters. To do so, destroy Sylvanas' base camp, but spare at least one of the Elven workers. Once you gain access to Banshees, use possession on the worker you spared. This will give you access to the entire Human tech tree, including their heroes. But because the hero limit is not properly defined, it is possible to endlessly train heroes once you upgrade your keep to a castle, limited only by the food cap. Media Videos File:Warcraft 3- ROC – 5. The Fall of Silvermoon (Hard) Undead Campaign File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos The Fall of Silvermoon Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Undead Part 5 - The Fall of Silvermoon Category:Campaign chapters